Argent Revolutions: Combat Remastered
by ZeroPhoenix230 Reloaded
Summary: When the Alliance and the Horde loses all what they had achieved within a single day, the war wasn't even over. But it had sprouted new seeds of destructive events by Azeroth's ancient enemies and had even caused the factions' sub races to separate completely to join their new allies from the cosmos (Anime Edition - Halo/Warcraft AU)
1. Born in Chaos (Part 1)

November 3'rd.

2:30 PM.

Stormwind, Elwynn Forest

400 years had passed through a great war. Many of Azeroth's deadliest forces had sought to destroy or control everything in their wake. Except they were only stronger and nearly indestructable. None of the Alliance, Horde or everyone else would had matched their foes in combat. Every tactic to stop them was exausted completely. So they waited, until a hopeful result had occured.

All of the Burning Legion, Twilight Army and the Last Old God's power had depleted after seven decades of war between them. The heroes had turned the whole war to their favor, at the peak of their losses. They all chose to hide and fight another day. While the Alliance and the Horde had rebuilt their cities from almost nothing.

When they were finished. They came back stronger than ever. All thanks to a third hostile force that had advanced technology that would had destroyed them, but since they couldn't beat the Burning Legion, they all fled and left behind valuable tech that the Alliance and the Horde. Soon enough. Both sides were equipped with devastating weapons with a mixture of magic and advanced technology. But despite this amazing recovery from all of what they had suffered, all of them had went back to waging war between each other. Like they hadn't changed since their earlier conflicts. Even if they had united, the factions would still go back to their old ways.

In an old saying, Karma will strike back at them. In fact, they shall experience great loss and destruction that shall scar them for generations.

"Madam... Are you okay?" An Alliance royal official woke the Queen up. They were locked in a bunker under Stormwind along with other political officials. The insides of the building were damaged with water draining in. They all said it was an act of an invasion by an unknown force, as they came into the skies with new ships and burned the city over a month. She was in a coma to fool the attackers, thinking that she was dead.

"Of course I am. Could anyone tell me what happened to all of our generals out there?" She spoke as she scanned the room, and there's no one who has the Marshall ranking.

"They're dead, along with most of our high-ranking soldiers out there. Only most of the militia survived." He gravely gave the bad news, every elite soldier and mage personal were killed along with the Marshall-Generals. Leaving nothing but the militia, but they were yet to receive promotion from the army. They were sadly insignificant against them, but lucky for them. They still live today.

"You can't be serious. There's got to be someone out there who can take care of-" She tried to reason with him, attempting to make the ordeal less damaging than it is. The man decides to grab her hand, taking her out the bunker and upstairs to the balcony.

When she reaches to the shuttered control room, the attempts to scan the damages were all too severe to survive. The shutters lower to a vastly destroyed Stormwind, an advanced city with tall skyscrapers and massive ships were all reduced to flames and ashes. Everywhere in the city was completely ravaged, but the man's grave message was true. All of the high-ranking soldiers and Marshall-Generals were decimated, and the militia was placed elsewhere, but most of them survived.

Even after a month, the flames still burn brightly as the sun fades out, welcoming the night. To a surprise, seventy-eight percent of the city's civilians survived. They all gathered inside the inns to hide from a nearby storm. Last but not least, the treasure caches were mostly destroyed. Leaving 30 percent of the Queen's available funds in her hands. The financial bankers were all killed within the city.

The truth that this attack wasn't directed to exterminate everyone, but to kill any critical individuals to severely cripple the Queen. Now she's left with only herself as the important survivor. Unfortunately, she's stuck with a set of local officials. Lucky that she has the only royal official next to her. This was cut short, because he was killed by a sniper. Using some sort of crystalline ammunition that lands a fatal blow to his chest, most likely by the heart. She ran downstairs shortly after and shut the doors.

That just proves that any low point can get any lower than it is. Now she's left with no one to run anything at all.

"What happened?" The next local official spoke to her as she got downstairs.

"Curse the Horde for this... If this wasn't to kill all of us, that means they done it to weaken us all. They want us as slaves to them." In the middle of the madness, she blames the Horde. Despite the ships not being made from them, they believe her.

"Excuse me madam. But the Horde isn't responsible for the attacks at all." A random militia mage ran into the room. All while believing that the Horde wasn't the ones who attacked them.

"How dare you say that to me?! We lost so many important people today. There's no one left in all of the government branches except for me, because some of those wretched beings shot the last royal advisor. Now he's dead, and no one is now left to defend our way of life properly!" She suddenly sparks at the mage because of his idea. She has completely lost it, now going over the rails.

"There is no one left at all to rule both sides! I heard from Darnassus that Orgrimmar is nothing but ashes over there. The Warchief even survived alone, and now has no one left to take care of the Horde. We're completely left destroyed and no one is either ready to fight whatever it came from." The mage even tried to speak while summoning an orb. The Warchief was the only one standing from the collapsed canyon which had Orgimmar between the rocks. Now its burnt and crushed by the canyon.

"That's no excuse. We don't know what type of ship that is, but this level of destruction should be usually deserved by the Horde." She remained so hard-headed, and when he tried to speak the truth. She uses the last of her royal guard to detain him, sending him down to the cells.

"Are you sure he's-" The same official tries to justify the madness in her eyes, only to get shouted out like a dog. He can't even make a word out of her rage. "Fine. Blame them and wage war on them, but don't complain if you're already dead along with the rest of us."

As he left. The only loyal set of officials were to go out to appoint new people to run what's left of Stormwind. From what the orb represented, someone is plotting from the shadows to remove the Alliance and the Horde, which was the two barriers gravely weakened by the attack. The next thing was to get the word to be sent out to Alliance allies to launch an counter-strike to destroy what's left the Horde. Both sides didn't really knew what attacked them.

* * *

The Sea-Front District, Stormwind.

11:30 PM. Next Day.

As the Queen gathered more people to decide what to do with the remains of the city's infrastructure. More of the people grow disgusted by her second phase of restoring the Alliance. They knew the Horde wasn't responsible for this act, but the guards refused to listen. The Queen detained a good portion of the people, but since the prisons in the city was destroyed, they had to find something else to hold them with. This group of people were so disgusted by the war, they were willing to separate from the Alliance to support an extra-terrestrial faction. It wasn't the Burning Legion, but something better than the Alliance.

Surprisingly. The Horde's racial factions had also joined with them to find this faction in the stars, away from Azeroth and it's troubles. They were all hunted down by both factions. They wanted them to live or die by the sword, but they hadn't backed down from the risks.

The Sea-Front district was a place of merchants selling fish to cook and overseas trading to be made. Sadly, no one remains open at this time as the damages were too severe to remain operation, even the rats had started to starve and die from the lack of food. Worse, the remaining food at the Royal District were available to loyalists. Since this quarter is mostly separatists, the civilians didn't receive food at all. They were arrested every night, before and after the destruction of Stormwind and Orgimmar.

An inn was the temporary hideout for the group, as the storm slowly through the area. It flooded the streets, preventing the militia from reaching the area. Not only did this group had all the Alliance racial factions, but the Horde separatists joined them. They were no longer supporting civilians that way, but they all wanted was to escape Azeroth's stupid little war.

"Is that the smith again? We told him to bring back any food from the palace, and you bring us these crates of random stuff in it?" The bartender tried to figure out why would the smith have five very large metal crates in the basement.

"Sorry. There's no way of finding anymore food from the stands, but these crates are important. Just come down and see." The smith told them to come downstairs. They all followed, since there's nothing better to do. They may find something fun to do. He was right all along.

As five more people followed downstairs. The crates were unmarked, and as they opened. A new set of strange uniforms opened up. They had a jungle camouflage to it and it had exo-body armor with a few more upgrades along with it. The insignia and the name was the UNSC, the same faction that the separatists were trying to join.

There was advanced-looking weapons, the same firearms from the Alliance were upgraded for automatic fire. Except these weapons were refined in auto firing mechanics, meaning that the weapons fire without jamming so often. Prototype weapons were also in the crates too, and today was their dreams come true. They wanted to either leave peacefully or with force. A note was left behind as everyone got their weapons and armor. They also got their food and they read as they were eating.

(This is the UNSC's Special Forces division, we're sending you food and water to this location. But however, due to the recent uprising and the turn of events of the Alliance-Horde war. This is your only supply drop at this time, but we've launched transport to the outskirts of Stormwind. It will be there at about tomorrow morning, but you have about a short time window to catch. Get to the evac point at Westfall at the old fort. Time is short) -REDACTED-

"Better finish up eating. I just saw some Gryphons in the area, we're getting swarmed soon. This could be our last chance to live." The smith was done eating, he grabbed what seemed to be a rifle and moved upstairs.

"Uh, as much as that crate was helpful. We don't know who send that note. All I can know it can be a trap." A random gnome doubted that letter, since it had 'REDACTED' from the sender. It may as well be a trap.

"It's either forced to live with this for the rest of our lives, or possibly die free from Stormwind. If we're that radical to attack them if we wanted to, they'll torture us until the end of time. We won't be the same again. In fact, we're dead if we stay." The night elf agreed with the dire situation. All the other separatists started to argue, creating sound that attracted the soldiers inside the inn.

When the first squad of troops walked in, the first reaction was firing the trigger in an uncontrollable fire, killing the squad and leaving his friends unharmed. The rest sprinted into a secret tunnel to the sewers.

"Ugh. How will we live with that?" The night elf spoke as she was disgusted by the sight of the town guards being gunned down as they left their inn.

"We won't look at life as the same anymore. But it's going to be okay." One of the rebels had tried to keep a straight face after that mess.

They wondered around the sewer ways for what it seemed to be minutes. Until the security system had flushed them out into the sea, because the guards had been informed of the intruders inside the sewers. They washed the passageways out to kill them, but they hadn't checked again to make sure they were dead. So they walked out of the room and called it a day.

* * *

Coast of Westfall, In the caves.

Morning Time - 7:20 AM.

"You're sure they're still alive at this point?" Spoken from a random soldier who was waiting for the survivors to get here. He was wearing a helmet with a built-in visor and full-metal armor that is tough yet flexible. They had the same rifles too, and this was definitely the same people who supplied the rebels. Thanks to the 'UNSC' insignia and a advanced dropship.

"We're running out of time, but these guys are taking a lovely stroll in a park?" Another soldier replied to the other as he was getting ready to leave.

"Meh. I'm already starting this thing up, so don't worry about it." The pilot had started to lift from the ground when the survivors wash up in the cave.

"Wait. Those are our fans?" The next trooper saw the separatists floating on a fishing boat.

"Better pull them out quick. We got hostiles coming in!" The squad leader fired off at a cavalry that was coming in, but the troops and the rebels had got into the dropship in time. It flew away quickly out of their range.

* * *

 **Meh. Final was short but Argent Revolution has returned once more after revising so many times. You may question on why did I say 'Anime Edition', but its really simple. It's using my imagination of the art work what is represented in your mind right now. This is an AU for some good reasons I can explain later on.**


	2. The UNSC (Final Prologue - Part 2)

Unknown Location, Outer Space.

The separatists were flown away from the planet and onto a light battleship orbiting Azeroth. Once they were in the ship, they found other Horde separatists who were friendly to their friends of the Alliance. But they were all wondering about this faction. The UNSC reminded them of their previous enemy long forgotten in time, but this one was tolerable of the presence of the natives who served their kings once before.

Some of them felt their lives had moved to a new chapter. They saw the ship floating away from Azeroth, passing through an orbiting gas giant that wasn't even there before. An ice moon was spotted in the distance. That's where the ship was going, but how will they breathe in the vacuum of space? Luckly for the natives, some were mages. They can think of a way of breathing in space.

Except when they landed on the tundra part of the moon, the people were breathing like normal when they went outside the ship. The air was converted to actual oxygen by the generators that altered the atmosphere. Other than the absence of trees or leaves, there was buildings all over the area, ships were parked in hangars. Military equipment were everywhere. Troops welcomed the natives normally, then went back to their tasks. More construction were further ahead, or they were mining quarries.

The main building was at the frozen lake, which was typically the HQ. The doors opened to a courtyard which was decorated nicely, and by surprise. Kirin Tor mages were creating a stable air supply throughout the facility and creating portals linking back to Azeroth. More separatists from other ships came into the yard. The main commander was awaiting for everyone to take their spots. She rested on a floating chair, and her legs were clearly disabled.

"You sure this is everyone here?" The commander asked a elderly scientist, obviously waiting for everyone to get here.

"That's what the teams can recover at the moment. Now's the time to start." She replied to the commander. The bio-scanner tagged 80 natives in the yard, and 250 more in other areas of the moon.

She emerged from the inner door to the courtyard in a stand. Beginning her speech without feeling afraid of the many rebels that wanted to be here.

"Welcome to the UNSC Marines Corps.. My name is Sarah Palmer, Commander of 74'th Frontier Battalion." She began slowly to make sure that she doesn't make a fool of herself.

"We're the main military forces operating on Azeroth against your former allies, the Alliance and Horde are our main concern. In fact, some of our secret operatives knew you were tired of your people in executive power. You risked your traditions to leave your past behind, but you expected a new outcome in this group. We can offer you everything we can give you. We're all over this galaxy of ours, and we can give you the right to travel to different planets to live as a citizen, have a working job or to start companies for yourself and your family." Palmer offered the natives the right to bear citizenship, allowing full rights to everything they can offer to them.

"Or.. You can join the Marine Corps and other UNSC affiliated branches. You can help us fight against our enemies with a vast collection of powerful weapons, up-to-date intelligence, and aid cooperative operatives and other operations across this Solar System. All of these can help you in many ways you can imagine, but which one will you choose?" She then offered for them to join the UNSC or any other branches of their military forces.

Many people rose up and made their decision. A good portion of them chose the UNSC, and the personal had to follow them into training rooms. Only 25% chose to be citizens of the faction. Not many people had died trying to get to the UNSC today, a shameful display by the Alliance and Horde. More will betray their clans to fight alongside their new friends or live in the stars.

* * *

The War Games - Simulation Board.

A month later. The rebels had been training around the clock in various times, getting used to their new combat environment in some training rooms that offered simulations of the battlefields of Azeroth. They all paired against their former supporters or the deadly legends of the Burning Legion's ranks. Many separatists had entered into the military into different branches. Many went into the armored trooper squads, some into Special Forces. People chose to be the soldiers or remained as simple warriors or the many druids, priests, paladins or mages of Azeroth.

Others had gone into a rumored super-soldier program. The Spartans were genetically enhanced super soldiers that can perform in any operation. They sport in the top-of-the-line power-suits with energy shields. Many heroes represented the Spartans for their super strength and their mastery of any weapon.

The program had gotten fame in the Spartan-II operatives, but controversy was followed when they were actually children being trained for this super soldier program by an secret government organization. Then the genetic experimentation had either severely crippled or killed them, but it had produced a very deadly set of soldiers that went toe-to-toe with an alien race. Most of the UNSC nearly lost the war and face utter extinction, but the Spartan-II operatives' genetic enhancements, durable power suits and tactical supremacy were the prime factors of securing a miraculous victory over their enemies.

As time went on, the Spartans became more widespread in recruitment of official UNSC soldiers. But sadly, the genetic enhancements were lowered to reduce the chance of fatal damages or death to the candidates. It produced lowered strength and neural improvements. The Spartan-III and Spartan-IV were the examples of expanding opportunities to other marines.

However. The UNSC was only here for a year and one of the newest Dragon Aspects had a solution to their problems. The Spartan-V program was recently started because of the intervention of the Aspects. Their magical power had simply combined with the genetic experimentation processes that was under the safe threshold, it had created no damages inflicted on the body, but yet created a stronger super soldier than ever before.

The subjects would even resist artificial gravity about a hundred time stronger than Azeroth, and it made the armor weight completely nothing at all. It was paying tribute to the successive Spartan-II program, which had produced Spartan-117, the hero of the war that separated victory of extinction of their civilization. He fought entire armies almost alone, but yet won at most major battles across the galaxy.

Afterwards. The War Games in the UNSC was a popular way of training recruits, facing them against others in simulations that sometimes ended up as a sport between Spartans. When the UNSC began its operations on Azeroth, they expanded their training to face off against the Alliance and Horde, and the other target was the Burning Legion as well. The Marines were to expect Azeroth's tricky environment to avoid casualities as much as possible.

Natives had no clue what to expect. At first, they were afraid that this was real. But by logic, they were inspired to train alongside them against their enemies. People had chose to be Spartans, but remained as they wanted to be. As Azeroth's original heroes.

The same doctor from a month ago watches the simulation from the board. The Spartan and Marine recruits face themselves against the Burning Legion and the Alliance in a mosh pit of powerful enemies at the Legion's camp.

The soldiers' own minds were their leaders. Directing themselves or others to follow a suitable command. It works with them in chaotic situations where the soldiers would attempt to use their brains to guide others in the right path and the other person would do the same. There was no chain of command in these situations, only the instinct of the squad members were the only things that kept them alive. But Azeroth's ancient enemies were more intelligent and greater in numbers and strength.

But the doctor would prove it otherwise. As long as the Spartans doesn't intend on dying or losing to them. They would get the mission done, no matter what the odds that they face on this planet.

She had kept watching them navigate the forests of Northrend while the Alliance and the Legion caught the small teams of Marines in the crossfire. They were carrying colonial civilians away from a downed ship to the extraction point, and this was the last test. Which can lasts for hours, and they can run out of ammo at any moment. Luckly for them. The other hero types were able to restore lost ammo, but they need to focus to cast any spell, or to take cover at a moment's notice. Thanks to the volume of enemy fire and the magnitude of enemy forces.

One of the mages had created a temporary shield to block some amounts of arrows and magic, but it ran out quickly. At least they found a cave to hide themselves. Sadly. It would take hours for the fighting to die down. But they weren't that much harmed at all, soon enough. They shall pass their trial.

* * *

Unknown Ruins, The Mountains of Hyjal.

Back on Azeroth. A lost ruin lies within the depths of Hyjal, but it was recently been discovered by the Argent Crusade to execute their enemies. This time, it was something that they will regret greatly.

A Dragon was being put under a pillar of sunlight, infused with ancient alien technology within his scales. He was burned when the light struck him at full power, until he was disintegrated completely straight after. All of the Argent Crusade shouted in victory. Because of the Dragon's own affiliation was of the Dark, but it was the Aspect of the Storm. For some reason, one of the Wardens who were there had started to act strange.

Suddenly, one of the more powerful Illidari Revenants had appeared from a disguised person. Then the Death Knights had popped up out of nowhere and started to work with each other and attack the Crusaders.

(Good evening, Sameria) - An unknown voice invades the Warden's own mind. This was relating to either of the Death Knights or the Demon Hunters to this fight, she wasn't even moving.

(Today, you shall know the sins of your own organization, and your redemption is right in front of you. These Wardens had imprisoned our kind for ages, just to sacrifice everything to fight off the Legion so many times. These 'heroes' are a mere mockery, imprisoning great warriors because of their own powers that were simply 'unacceptable'. Now you will bring forward their punishment, but only if you are able to trust us) - The voice had used visions of the Warden's past.

All of them were simply imprisoning Death Knights and the Illidari. For them, they were speaking the truth for the Wardens to help them to ward off the Legion. Except they were blinded by ignorance. And they must be punished utterly, until they're serving this hive mind or to be exterminated completely.

She was heartbroken, and shows her own betrayal by using a large portion of her magic to teleport the Dark Dragon's ashes away from the Argent Crusade. Then she sided with the Illidari and vanished completely along with them. No one knows what happened to her, and now the Wardens must deal with a runaway rogue. But this would lead them all to their demise.

* * *

The Sunless World - (Unknown Dimension)

When the knights and the hunters had returned to their homes, it was in a cloud of ancient ash that darkened the entire dimension. This was the rumored Sunless World, a place ravaged by many ancient alien civilizations, the Burning Legion and the Old Gods. The dark energies that remained on this planet had expanded into a black hole and swallowed other nearby planets and merged with this one. An infinitely expanding realm that remains darkened.

The Illidari, Warlocks and the Death Knights had joined allies and made their new home in this realm. Nearly no one has reached to this place and survived the devouring abyss that creeps along the ground. They were an exception, because of their powers. They were allowed to cross into the regular universe and the Sunless World.

Sameria remained silent, and the voice returned once more.

(These people were some of your relatives who were risen from the grave or they chose the power of Fel to sacrifice their fame or public acceptance to aid themselves against their common enemy) - The Voice sounded different, it was nearly sounding like Illidan.

(The Legion threatens our world at every moment they have, but the 'heroes' don't understand our strife to contain this ancient enemy. They were afraid at the wrong thing, and we were put in the fearful minds of many inhabitants of Azeroth. They all went to imprison us, thinking we won't be controlled by anyone else. This was all a mistake they made)

(And you join one of our problematic factions. These Wardens have the spine to imprison us, for we have a simple answer. Mortal power never works against the Legion alone, and ours will never be effective enough to stop them. Both powers must join to crush their advance. For now, you must drink from the Fountains of the Cataclysm. Soon after, find me in the sanctum. You will begin your mission) - The voice fades away, the three fountains form in front of her. They harbor dark energies from within. Anyone drinking from those become powerful with the elements that can destroy anything on Azeroth.

The green fountain represented mostly the element of death, disease and the demons within, the blue represented the powers of many souls. Enough to summon the shades of many warriors to fight off many enemies. The red fountain represented war, wrath and destruction. It manipulated the Earth to be used against enemies with remarkably destructive force. Causing even smaller earthquakes to shatter the ground beneath them.

She drank from each one, and her armor changed color every time. It stopped to a light blue color on her armor, and can now yield souls to her affected glaive and greatsword. It even formed a chain hook at her waist.

The door opens further ahead. Revealing a vortex of souls, and three statues which represented an ancient Orc Warlock, the next was Illidan Stormrage, and the last one was Arthas, the Lich King himself. Their souls were collected once more and placed within the Sunless World. This vortex was a fusion of deadly warriors and kings, and each one of them had spread to other members. They worked together with the hive mind to complete their goals. She had became a part of this, except she was more powerful than the others.

(Now that you've obtained the powers of Cataclysm. I will now direct your anger and confusion to your new enemies. The Wardens remained proud of their false justice, enslaving many of our own for sacrificing everything they had to stop the Legion. Some of these people were long-dead relatives who received the worst from the Wardens) - The mind of Arthas spoke to her to direct her emotions against the Wardens.

(This is your job to use our powers to destroy and desecrate everything that they had, and if you can't kill anyone of these wretched beings, break them down and morph them to serve us to atone their murderous and bigoted nature)

(But along with this. You need to dispose Sylvanas, for she is using our forces to spread her plague and ruin our name. We were made to ward off the Burning Legion, not to recklessly destroy anything as we please. You must dismantle the Forsaken's plague machines and uproot Sylvanas. But be warned, she has new allies, and you can still die as a mortal would. But this shouldn't concern you, the Forsaken must be punished for their arrogance)

(May you suffer well, Lady Sameria) - He sends her out of the Sunless World to now hunt for Sylvanas, infused with the many souls that can bring the ruin of a civilization.


	3. The Earthern Warden (Episode 1 - Part 1)

Six weeks later. Back on the Moon.

As the recruits had finally emerged victorious from the simulation, the ceremony had about many as 7,500 recruits welcomed into the UNSC in other locations on the moon, and once that was done, they were already deployed on Azeroth to settle their scores with their former allies. But the Wardens' traitor popped up, telling their elite forces to hunt after Sylvanas and destroy whatever bio-weapons they can find.

"Wait, this is risky for all of us. Are you really serious?" Commander Palmer had reviewed Sylvanas as one of the highest-risk targets, thanks to being allies to an massive group of space pirates.

 _"I'm sure, but because the Wardens won't assist in my own goal. It's your job to stop the Forsaken's new plague weapons from being released on Azeroth or anywhere else. These visions on your screen shows that the Forsaken shall test the capabilities of the new bio-weapons, and they don't care if its on the Horde as well. Sylvanas will attack anyone at this point, and we're now the only ones who know this. Do what you will, time is short." Sameria spoke to Palmer to only cut her transmission off._

"Should we investigate Site-7834?" A random intelligence specialist spoke her about the Forsaken site at the farthest corner of the Solar System, Delta Zero-Seven was the outer planetary mass in the rail. Which has ultra-frigid temperatures of 1100 degrees below zero.

"That planet is a complete icebox, even Master Chief would turn into a brick of ice." She knew how deadly the planet would be, and anything exposed to that temperature would freeze almost immediately. Not even power suits are possible to remain operable.

"I doubt that. Since we have Azeroth's mages, they can create a thermal energy shield higher than the planet's temperature to make them walk on the surface. But what makes the mission important is that the Covenant has sided with the Forsaken, and this may bring themselves to great heights of threatening the UNSC." The doctor knew how capable the Spartans and magical beings would be. This would be another time to attack Sylvanas' operation at the moment, until they can be sure that they can protect themselves against the Horde's elite guard.

* * *

A few days later.

Arathi Highlands, Crossroads of Destiny.

Things had changed since the War. One of which was the Volcanic zones above Elwynn Forest. Blackrock Mountain has once again erupted, but with greater effects than last time. The ash had entered some part of the atmosphere and completely covered Dun Morogh. Other areas northwest of the volcano was gravely affected, all by Ragnaros' return to Azeroth. He saw the War as an chance to take revenge after destroying him twice.

This town was home to many heroes of today. It was a mix of UNSC, Horde and Alliance civilians who chose to be trained by the new Dragon Aspect. Every piece of weaponry and gear was augmented by various magical along with experimental tech, and it was sold in the town. It gave greater effects for users, including the Spartan-V operatives. None of the factions owned this town, only the Dragon Aspects had control. Because they wanted them as their defenders, not for the factions' political foolishness.

This is where the Spartan-V program was greatly changed from its original concept. The Dragon Aspects knew about how the Spartan-II program, it produced greater supersoldiers than the later versions, but the process killed the ones who weren't lucky enough. They channeled their magical force into the soldiers and the tech did the rest.

"So, this is the Aspect of Earth?" Ysera finally woke up after being recreated. She looked like herself, but with several parts of memory damage. Her body was now a child once again.

"Of course. I am." This was spoken from the Earthern Dragon Aspect, who became her own title. Thanks to absorbing the original, uncorrupted power of Neltharion, before he became Deathwing. She destroyed the traces of the fallen dragon, and she gained her own power. Her own armor was golden and the cloth was blue, simple as that. Also with some runes scaling her skin.

"I should give you some honor, I'm Ysera. Aspect of the Dream. Forgive me if I can't recall what happened in the Dream. You said to have built this place from before, right?" She asked her.

"Thanks, I'm Aelkara McKnight. The same person who saved us all." She now finally reveals her name, both as famous and infamous. Few months ago, she was a whistleblower for the UEG government and the corporation that belonged the Hamasaki Dynasty, a family that funded corporations and their own for centuries of the UNSC's history. But their dark secrets were revealed to be allies of the Legion, and thanks to Aelkara. The family was no more along with their corporations that supported them.

"You seem to be famous, and its all true from what I saw from the Dream. I'll see what I can do around here." Ysera spoke as she left the room to get used to her surroundings. An officer went into the house and lends the Earthern Warden a note.

"What's the deal this time?" Aelkara noticed a note from the gunsmiths from the UNSC.

"ONI wants some mass produced prototype weapon, any type will do." He spoke as she scrolled through the classified documents. But again. The Office of Naval Intelligence is the UNSC's secret agency.

"Seriously. What's with them? I gave them equipment about two weeks ago." Said McKnight.

"Hmm. I agree, but the magical firearms are kinda hard to use at points, the magic developed a new firing mechanic by itself. So they want something easy to use and the magic wouldn't cause self-developing problems." He explains.

"I'll get on it, ONI needs to stop asking me for crap that I've already done for them." Aelkara sends him off, while thinking of a way to meet ONI's demands. Then one of the scientists came in. The same old one from the base.

"What's troubling you?" She asked her.

"ONI wants a new weapon, thanks to the magic screwing up their rifles." Aelkara explained what she was told about four minutes ago.

"I know a planet, but it's the closest to the sun from here. The Titans built some sort of refinery about sixty thousand years ago, and they should still have something to augment any equipment." She pointed to a planet, much like Venus, except much hotter than it is.

"I still need something to control the energy to prevent uncontrollable self-development." Then McKnight recalled to find a method to stop the magic from screwing up weapons.

"Didn't you forget something? You're a Dragon Aspect, you have everything to control over." Alexstrasza then speaks to remind her about Aelkara's own ability. To control magical forces.

"Great. Through being pissed, I forgot that I'm the strongest dragon alive on this world." McKnight spoke.

* * *

Unknown Planet, Titan Refinery.

After hours being spent on slip-space travel. The portal lands the heroes on a Venus-like planet. A very barren and toxic world with nearly no one on it.

The atmosphere was extremely super-heated and a highly combustive oxygen density, more than enough to destroy anything instantly exposed to the outside air. Fel magic wouldn't last for long in such a heated atmosphere, thanks to the Titan's special effects. It negated their own power and made them extremely vulnerable to the air. A maximum of seven hundred degrees of super-heated air were far more than enough to kill anyone.

Spartans or other hero-types were no exception to the dangerous atmosphere. Except that the super-soldiers can stand up for three minutes, and mages or other magic users would usually shield themselves from it, others aren't so lucky.

"Is anyone thinking of cooking?" A Spartan thought of a joke to drown out the fact, that if they aren't too careful. They'll end up being cooked themselves.

"Why would we think of that? Besides, if this place is hotter than a stove. We wouldn't eat anything burnt." A Pandaren spoke.

"It would be a nice weapon to use. I mean, all of this heat should work." Said the goblin.

"Can you stop thinking of weapons to sell to fiends?" A night elf spoke was his power suit kept flashing warning lights, all because of the sandstorms.

"No I wasn't. Why would I?" He replied while hiding his dark, terrorist-like nature.

"Stow it. We'll find a way to not get cooked." 117, or the hero of the UNSC, spoke as he was the squad leader. He was simply called Master Chief, the dominant hero of the UNSC and the most powerful soldier above all the rest of the Marines and the Spartans.

And just before he can step out, the ground collapsed, sending them far underground.

* * *

 **Once again. We're at the next Q &A section, a little question section within the end of a chapter, to wonder if this story was a real alternative universe within a show or game.**

 **But first. I'm marking this out as Enemy Appearance markers, something to tell the different of military positions. This can give an idea on what happened after World of Warcraft and on Argent Revolutions.**

 **(Alliance/Stormwind Military) - Original World of Warcraft appearance.**

 **(Elite Alliance Vanguard/SI-7 Operatives) - Black/Golden Plate Armor, more like Draenor's plate armor that was crafted with the blacksmith proficiency tree. It bears some technological remains, almost acting like ODST armor. Cloth armor usually allows more mental development of many arcane spells. But hinders physical strength. Leather allows stealth field generation, but is more vulnerable to enemy fire when exposed. Mail Armor remains mostly balanced.**

 **(Horde/Orgrimmar Guardsmen) - Some original designs, but it was mostly like the Brute armor. Heavily fortified but sacrifices mobility.**

 **(Horde Legionnaire Forces) - Dark brown/black plate armor, leather and cloth, similar functions to the Alliance Vanguard armor types. But the quality was considered cheaper thanks to the goblins cutting corners.**

 **(UNSC Battalion Marines) - Similar body armor and uniform to the ones in Halo 4 and Halo 5. The main assault squads of the UNSC Military, and will sport in any camouflage that matches the environment. Mainly yielding heavy weapons in intense open-field battles.**

 **(UNSC Scout-Ranger Troopers) - Heavily based on survivalist tactics, they are usually located in small numbers. The appearance would be so close to Halo Reach and Combat Evolved thanks to the bulky armor and the pack that carries so many vital supplies. Many of them carry silenced weapons and trip-mines to ambush attackers.**

 **(Naval Tactical Deployment Units) - UNSC troopers assigned on ships and typically sport with green tinted light armor, just like in Halo 2 and 3. They all belong to the UNSC Navy, and attempts to be more like guards of battleships, shipyards or deployed alongside ODSTs. They use smaller weapons or precision weapons like the sniper rifle or other accurate firearms, usually resulting in high-fire rate or high damage from precision firearms.**

 **(UNSC Commando Marine Units/ODSTs) - A deadly force with a slightly higher grade weapons than the UNSC, but fell behind the ODST and Spartans easily. They were the Battalion's elite units. Throwing themselves at the front lines with expert sharpshooters and adept heavy weapon users, with recent and flexible power armor with a fully-covered helmet with the visor HUD.**

 **(Spartan-V Commando Operatives) - Depending on armor type. They can vary in advantages, and almost have no battlefield flaws. Thanks to genetic and supernatural augmentations, they have the ability to teleport short distances like mages or partially phase out of normal time space as a cloaking system. An Overshield supercell, Spectra and Nocturnal visor settings to see through certain dark areas or detect enemies through walls. They also possess super-strength at the level of Spartan-II operatives.**

 **That's all the faction classes. But now, there's some new subclass name redesigns.**

 **Guardsmen Warrior (Protection), Berserker Warrior (Fury), Champion Warrior (Arms).**

 **Pryo Mage (Fire), Ice Mage, Arcane Mage (Remains the same as Ice)**

 **Sharpshooter Hunter (Marksmanship), Spectrum Hunter (Survivalist), Beast Mastery (Remains the same).**

 **Pirate Rogue (Outlaw), Kingslayer Rogue (Assassination), Ghost Rogue (Subtlety).**

 **Storm Shaman (Elemental), Stone Sentinel Shaman (Enchantment), Restoration Shaman (Remains the same, once again)**

 **Chaos Warlock (Destruction), Despair Warlock (Affliction), Demon Master Warlock (Demonology).**

 **All of the sub-classes remain the same.**

 **Vindication Paladin (Retribution), Savior Paladin (Holy), Guardian Paladin (Protection).**

 **All of the Priest sub-classes remain the same.**

 **Wind-Dragon Monk (Windwalker), Brawler Monk (Brewmaster), Mistweaver remains the same.**

 **Bladeweaver Demon-Hunter (Havoc) and Vengeance remains the same.**

 **Combat Specialist Spartan and Heavy Grenadier Spartan (UNSC only class)**

 **Battalion Zealot and Spec-Ops Zealot (Sangheili-race only class)**


	4. Rebirth of the Covenant (Part 2)

November 16, 2561

Under the surface. Everything was strangely cool for some reason, and there's even a small lake down in the cave. There wasn't a toxic reading in the area as well.

"It's awfully cool down here." That same goblin spoke as he felt a cool wind through the caves.

"Smells like iron too. Again with no food." Then the other Spartan kept speaking about food.

"When will anything stop smelling like food to you?" The shaman replied to him.

"Since I got pulled immediately, I can't stop thinking about food. It's about nine hours since I left." He kept thinking about it, while Chief managed to walk in one of the tunnels.

"Where are you going?" The elf went down into the cave, and the rest of them followed until a large golden metal wall blocked their way.

"That's where the energy source came from. I got something for this." Said 117 as he found something from the Titans.

"Forget it, Titans always build their stuff to last just about forever." The Pandaren was an avid reader of Titan architecture, he thought that everything that they create would last forever. Until he hears a charging sound.

117 held something called the Destructive Focus Cannon, a more larger version of the Covenant's Focus Rifle and the Spartan Laser Cannon. It doesn't hold back anything, that's what Aelkara says about this weapon. She'd created this herself.

When it fired, the force knocks him back. But he stood up against the recoil. The metal wall was already weakened from eons of erosion. The beam melted through the wall in no time. But it drained the energy shield and took all of the power from the weapon.

"That's a damn good product.." The goblin spoke as he walked through the wall and heading directly into the Forge Rooms.

The materials were being brought on carts, which was too heavy for either Spartan-II or Spartan-V operatives in few numbers. The Forge was still active, even after the original Titans were slain by Sargeras. Only the machines work after countless eons.

"You are clearly not from here, you should leave while you still can." A construct warns them. Nothing to specifically.

"We're borrowing your supplies, that's all we're telling you." The goblin rudely asks the construct.

"That's not the way to ask a person to borrow something." The Pandaren scolds him, and quickly used magic to silence him.

"There's someone you should see." 117 spoke as he flips a enchanted gold coin, and reaches to the giant construct as the machine touched it. Ever since the Earthern Aspect was been favored by the Titans back when Neltharion was on their side, once Aelkara got her position and removed the corrupted remains of the previous Aspect. The ghosts of the former world-builders had granted her favor across Azeroth. The machine saw this and quickly began to drag the cart to a portal.

"Why didn't you say that the Earthern Warden needed this? I'll get this to Azeroth right away." When he opened the portal, a fel energy bolt struck him as the cart was through the portal. The Legion came out in small, but deadly numbers as they were the squad of elite-ranking demons. A machine was spotted with fel magic, and this was an attempt to take one part of the refinery. When they drive the Titans out, they will alter the air for their survival on the planet.

* * *

The rest of 117 and his crew decided to break out running towards the elevator, because this part of the facility will be blasted by a torrent of magma to flush the demons out. They all made it inside, but as the elevator moved upwards. It looked like the elevator was not working properly, because this was a bit too long.

"Crap.. How long we were on this thing?" The Spartan spoke while being tired, and when he opened the map. The section of the refinery that they came from were locked to the mantle of the planet, extending down to the lower mantle to the Stratosphere. "Aw... Hell, at least there's some pork chops in here."

"Do you even know where it came from?" The night elf looked at him as he took off the helmet and ate the ribs. At least the air was at normal temperature. And the food wasn't infected.

"How far down are we?" 117 asked.

"About at the lower planetary crust, what asked you?" The other Spartan replied as he put his helmet back on.

"How fast is this thing going?" Then 117 threw out the next question.

"I'm not a genie, but this thing looks like its slowing down." He spoke, noticing the slowdown on the upward speed of the elevator. The Spartan-V power armor was mostly augmented by the Earthern Warden's own hands. The scanners were boosted to check for flaws in advanced alien machines and relics, sometimes to power any structure with tremendous amount of energy.

"If your armor can power a structure like this. Then we both could find something to power this thing up." 117 was a Spartan-II in his heroic days, but infused with greater energy slightly more than Spartan-V operatives. His own power armor can do the same.

"I'm pretty sure that this can fry the entire suit out. You sure this is a good idea?" He was nervous of how it will end up if both of them will charge the elevator to full power. This can overload their own armor and possibly kill them.

"I know the risk, but I'm not intending to lose this mission." The Master Chief had told him one thing, he won't decide to lose for a single day. Despite how Azeroth's mythical enemies can be so deadly at times, he isn't afraid of this.

Both of them had pulled opened the electrical frames and put their hands to power it up. The elevator went up faster as it finally broke to the surface and heading to the atmosphere fast. But was stopped by the emergency brakes at super sonic speed. This was done in four minutes thanks to the Overshield cell and all of the Spartan power armor.

"Uh. Why is the glass cracking up in here?" The goblin noticed that the sudden stop has created a crack in the glass, and the structure was collapsing as the support beams were tearing at the hinges.

At this point, they were trying to find a way out of the elevator. The Hearthstones were broken from the super sonic impact from the brakes, lucky for the GEN2-Prime Armor, they were equipped with a tether function. When engaged in dangerous situations or cornered utterly, it brings the operative straight back to an town or base of operations through a warp function. But the armor was malfunctioning due to excess energy, and the others focused their magical energy to release the power and restore basic functions.

Once that worked. 117 and the other Spartan engaged the tethers, but they were at 10% energy, so if they use it. Then they would end up in the wrong place because of the low energy glitch. They held onto his power armor and warped just in time as the elevator broke down.

* * *

Teldrassil, Back on Azeroth.

1:30 AM.

(Lorderas 'Vadame's Origin Story)

For thousands of years by the Covenant's legacy, we've been blinded by a weak chain that has failed us in a pointless war. It was all of their religion to their dead gods and an dead empire. These Halo rings were worthless, as they would kill everyone off like that because of their fanatic cause. They were blind, and others had exploited them for their weakness. The Covenant didn't need those rings, for we wanted was power to rule like kings.

But the popular choice lies in their demise. They were held back by their devotions to their false people, and what we get was the end of our legacy as the Covenant. Jul' Mdama's failed empire was because of their devotion to once again, another dead being that promised nothing for him or the rest of us.

Except for me. I've forsaken their doomed religion to forge a new destiny for myself and others who followed me. The Covenant Reborn was the name of this same group, the true and pure destiny of the Covenant. We were made to remain powerful and to remove the chains of the Prophets that led us to our doom. The Sangheili and all others shall rule in my name. We chose to plunder, kill, destroy and conquer everything that stood in our way. We were only a few, but we had the most powerful Covenant soldiers that remained after the Great Schism.

All of this was not going to waste. The Forerunners did indeed left a great deal of artifacts behind to sell on the market, or to increase our firepower. This year, I found out about a planet, named Azeroth. My scouts found many evidence of mythical beings, not from the Forerunners. But something greater than that. The Scythe of Elune and the Night Elves. Very old people on Azeroth, who had suffered so much in their time. But they boast a valuable prize when they all can obey my rule.

If I can steal as much relics from them as possible, especially the Scythe. It will serve us so much, that the weapon will be my legacy to all that follow me.

"What.. We're taking their city first? You know how risky it is, right?" One of my commanders simply doubted the attack that it will work. After all, this is Darnassus. The night elves' own home. There was only one light cruiser near the island.

"It doesn't matter, because they cling on their mortal power. While we have one thing in mind to kill them all." I unsealed a paralyzing bioweapon, the same one that came from Argent Moon. Lucky for the environment, it doesn't harm any trees in the process. But the elves won't be lucky.

"You said that you wanted to conquer them, not kill them like that." He keeps doubting my ways.

"Sometimes.. You have to do what the mission demands. Besides, the Druids are a problem. So if I poison the ground and their lifeforce. They're be harmless to us as take Tyrande from her home." I spoke one thing I need, is Tyrande Whisperwind. She's needed for me to know the location the Scythe of Elune.

"So you're going forward with this, what do you want me to do?" He took command of the ship, and I was to go on the ground and find Tyrande.

"Take the ship and create a distraction, sink their ships or drive it out from the island. Use the bio-weapon and reduce her royal guard to nothing." I gave the only order, while I equipped the Overlord's armor. Sure, an Ultra's helmet with the rest of the armor was hand-crafted from the old design and the newer ones. Except with a cape with it. The Silent Shadow's remaining soldiers went on the ground. Into Darnassus to find the first piece of the puzzle.

I was immediately swarmed with elves as they raised their weapons. What they didn't knew was the ship passing over me, while we wore gas helmets.

"So you turned yourself in? How pathetic of you." An elf rode in her saber, and tried to mock me when she doesn't know of one thing that is happening.

"My capture wouldn't last for long. Today will surely mark your end of freedom." I simply spoke these words.

"Oh, an arrogant idiot. You hear this? A show-off decides to think that he rules us, yet we have ten thousand years of magical strength and the aid of Elune's guidance. You can't even last long if you decide to kill us. Pure joke." When she said that, the missile hits the air and spreads the gas everywhere on the ground. Since we were holding the only hazmat gear available, the elves died when they were close to the center of the detonation. The rest of them in the other areas were completely vulnerable.

While we ran to the palace, more of the guards were trying to resist the gas through magical means, but they were already dead men walking. It was also easy for us to slay them. Tyrande may had a Forerunner bunker hidden within underground. There was more of our reinforcements from the ship to fight off any attackers from the other villages.

More and more elves were slain as the gas even moves down the bunker. The royal guard was normal, but they were infected by our own bio-grenades. Unfortunately, we were blocked by one thing. The damn bunker door wouldn't open, because she locked it from the inside and nothing can open it. Unless... She forgot one thing.

This bunker was a Flood containment facility, and once I opened the doors behind her. I let the parasites run her outside. This is when I took the chance and knocked her down. I put the gas mask on her too and teleported out of Darnassus, and back on the ship.

* * *

A week's passed since Darnassus suffered their own arrogance. I know they had the powerful mages, druids and warriors on their side, many troops were killed by their force. Now it doesn't even matter, Tyrande is now mine, soon I shall have the Scythe of Elune.

No one had followed us as well. At least the ship commander took down most of their sea-faring ships. Now I dragged Tyrande out in the front of my men. And next to her was a machine, and you may don't want to know what happens when someone puts their hands into it.

"This is Tyrande Whisperwind, one of the conduits to finding the Scythe of Elune. But first, how important is it?" I greeted her to my soldiers, then asked her again to see how important this weapon.

"It's only for the purest of hearts. You simply cannot grasp the power of Elune's will, it will be useless in your hands." She figured that her kind will only use the weapon, all because of their history, their magic and their goodwill.

"Hadn't you forget who we are? I don't care about your dead god, for today. We've shown only a few soldiers and a situation that you could had handled, yet your love for this 'Elune' failed you and caused many people to perish. Your arrogance contributed to this as well. We're not afraid of your magic at all, and we wanted is to be the part of our Covenant. Your age of freedom dies and you will belong to us." I remained strong, not taking any heed from her.

"Hmph! Your pride shows no bounds, it shall be the end of you. I simply won't tell you the location because I will be forever cursed and hated by my people. You underestimate what we can do, and this won't end so well for you." She kept denying me of the location, and I took her hands into the machine. It was filled with Flood parasites, and no matter how powerful she is. The Flood can perfectly devour her mind.

"Looks like we have pride in each other, but remember who did win today. It is us, and tomorrow shall determine if Night Elves can keep the Scythe, or you can lose it and will join us in blood and ruin." While I saw her squirming as the parasites enter her body, she'd suddenly broke free.

"Whatever method that you did. It won't work, justice will prevail when you shall see the elegance and my people's will against your might." When she said that, an strike landed on my armor, but she didn't knew Covenant technology as much as the others. I fought back as she leaps over me because of her agility, and I returned strikes against each other. My soldiers didn't move at all, but when her sword stuns me. They leaped at her to stop this.

Unfortunately. She's started to scream and saying random words, after hearing this. I knew that the parasite was weakening her resistance to the creature, even the magic made it stronger and took her powers away. At this point, Tyrande had started to freeze up, and one last word came out of her mouth.

It was the Dreamgrove, a place for druids that contained the Scythe, and it was located in Val 'Sharah. On the Broken Isles. She was already finished, and I dropped her over the bay. Somewhere in the Eastern Kingdoms. I may go there, but powerful forces lie beyond our current strength and numbers. We must gather the numbers to start the assault.

Tomorrow, will determine the battle of my Covenant and their freedom as the Night Elves.


	5. Warsword of the Dark Beyond (Part 3)

City of Darnassus

November 16, 2561.

10:30 AM.

(Normal POV)

In the morning, the body of Tyrande Whisperwind was immediately found on the coast of the Hinterlands. Two hours after dumping her into the sea. Malfurion woke up from another location of the planet and instantly flew here after hearing that Darnassus was attacked.

She was still alive, but the mutation of her left arm had developed a blade . The Flood took over about a good portion of her mind, and just as Lorderas predicted. The parasite destroyed her powers. Her left eye was glowing red. And her pinkish hue was changing to dark blue.

When Malfurion tried to heal her, the parasite still remained, but couldn't corrupt any more parts of her body. Her powers couldn't been restored. He flew her back to Darnassus, where they were trying to clear out the gases and the Flood from the bunker. When she uttered her words, it told him that she had betrayed Elune by being too sure of herself, over a creature that they didn't knew about before.

A stasis chamber was in place for her to prevent the parasitic growth from destroying what's left of her mind, and so much at this point. She can't talk physically or mentally to others. She was safe from permanent corruption, but this wouldn't destroy the parasite or restore her powers. After what happened, the Alliance stepped in.

"Who did all of this?" A diplomat stepped through the portal with no prior warning after last night.

"The ones who called themselves as the Covenant Reborn, ran by a fool that devastated so many of us here. Only a handful of people remain, and most of the ships are already sunk. Tyrande will not be able to speak with you." Malfurion spoke in a low voice, but the man can tell that the gas had killed so many people. And staring past him was Tyrande. Locked in a stasis chamber, but the mutations were an dreadful and obvious sight.

"You have something worse on your mind. Speak it quickly, its better that we know as much as possible." The politician was also an expert of psychological study. He was the very first to understand the minds of great heroes before and after the Great War.

"The Covenant knows the location about the Scythe of Elune. One of the Old Gods' creation had corrupted her, she won't be able to serve the city's needs for now. Lucky for them, their own might can't traverse Shaladrassil. They would try, but it won't work for them." He mentioned their plans, reading through their ship in his mind.

"I'll inform the Alliance, or what's left of them after what happened to Stormwind." The diplomat returned to the portal and went back to the Queen.

* * *

Flying above the Broken Isles

2:30 PM.

The Covenant had already done what the others couldn't, they had corrupted and broke Tyrande's oath to Elune by the Flood. The Elites cheered Lorderas on his advancements in getting the Scythe. All because of the few traitorous mages that joined them. But there was only one thing preventing him from getting to Shaladrassil.

Even if he had the forces to invade the Broken Isles. The World Tree may have something to prevent them from traversing the sacred temple. So he and his soldiers drank the essence from the scales of Neltharion. Which can burn everything in their wake. The well was located within a Warden Vault in Hyjal, and despite their efforts to keep the Covenant out. They were all slaughtered by the sudden attack. Whoever that wasn't killed were thrown down the hillsides to bleed out.

"We've taken another swift victory for the true Covenant. With the well that we all drank and took from them, we shall burn them out from the source. Even with their dead goddess and their magic. It won't be enough to deter us from this goal." Lorderas gave a speech, while the rest of his armor had changed from Deathwing's essence. His cloak now emits dark blue flames.

"This power flows through us. It's like our destiny has changed." An Grunt spoke as he felt more power than he ever had before.

"We're not invincible, but we can almost do anything." The Jackal spoke in his native language.

"You see the land below us?" One of the Elite Zealots had saw a giant tree that the ship was flying over, then. Giant anti-air Glaive launchers had started to attack the giant CAS-Battleship.

"Hadn't you heard about it? We're on their sacred grounds. We got more ships coming in to assist us. The whole valley will be dividing its attention against the others. We'll steal the Scythe. And we shall break them all." Lorderas gave an simple directive, all of them were to claim the Scythe for the Covenant.

The gravity lift had made them jump down to the Tree's entrance. The druids and the rest of the Alliance were deployed in Val'Sharah, but with most of the Covenant's attack ships swarming the fleet. Lorderas had immediately gained the upper hand. He already went inside the tree to begin his assault.

Most of Night Elves powerful allies were even warned about this, but except that they were getting outmatched by the enhanced Zealots and the troopers that drank Deathwing's blood. The enemy began to burn the temple out to find the Scythe. Despite how the forces were adverted to fight the fleet, the most powerful druids were guarding the sanctum.

After centuries of restoring control of the World Tree from the Emerald Nightmare. It was under a quick assault once again. A beautiful tree that had the Scythe of Elune in its deepest sanctum, only to have it burn by Lorderas's might.

* * *

Shaladrassil's Sanctum.

While Malfurion wasn't doing anything on the battlefield, he was on his way to stop Lorderas from stealing the weapon. The tree was already on fire, a shame that he had to see it. After 400 years of restoring its beauty from the Nightmare.

When he entered, there were dead elves all over the area. Worse. They deployed the Flood and mutated them, resurrecting them from the dead to fight against the elves. Malfurion walked so slowly, and he sees Lorderas's soldiers. Burning everything in their path.

"Lorderas! Your rampage ends here!" Malfurion flies and stops him in his tracks when he reaches the Scythe.

"Hmm. Seeing Azeroth's legends for the first time is an honor. But you are simply weak as with Cenarius." Lorderas had greeted and provoked Malfurion's hidden anger. It wasn't too visible, but it was there.

"Your arrogance shows no bounds. The Scythe of Elune will not unlock its potential to such a person like you, if you want to leave with no shame. Do it now." The Archdruid had gave him two choices, leave without shame. Or die in battle.

"You're an idiot, even if you were ten thousands years old. The true Covenant decides that shame will be met if I abandon this mission, and dying in battle will prove my strength and bravery against the odds." Lorderas proved both of them wrong. And in a quick chance, he threw a blast of fire in their faces. Leaping behind them and grabs the Scythe of Elune.

"Try as you might, Sangheili. But your pride won't let the Scythe from unlocking its power to you." Said Cenarius, as Lorderas leaps away from combat.

All of the elves knew that the Scythe's full power won't be unleashed. Unfortunately, it wasn't the case. An unknown Chronological being came into existence in the current timeline. It had no appearance, only a green light. It made a strange sound, and the Scythe of Elune changed to another weapon type. It had the same powers as with Celestrial Druids. Except that it summons asteroids along with newer unusual abilities, retaining the rest of the powerful normal attacks.

The weapon was a amalgamation of ancient Flood biomass, Forerunner technology, Titan tech, the biomass of various Old Gods and an long extinct race called the Precursors, which had turned into the Flood in the first place. A green-colored metal with yellow hardened organic flesh that is within the weapon. Acting like a power source.

It was no longer the Scythe of Elune. Now it was the Warsword of the Dark Beyond. A massive greatsword that can now rain oblivion from the skies, mold the earth against their enemies. The moon was now his power and he can now turn it against the elves.

"You believed that I couldn't use the weapon at all. Well, you didn't knew that someone contacted me to bring them forward into existence." Lorderas told both of them that the weapon is now his.

"What kind of foul magic is this?" Cenarius tried to possess the weapon back to his hands, but the combination of the Old Gods and the Precursors had prevented him from doing so.

"I can't really read on what's in the sword. But it has all the unholy powers from another source. It isn't Elune's weapon anymore." Malfurion's plan had failed, along with Tyrande and the defenders of Shaladrassil.

Within one swing, the two of the tree's defenders had been banished out of the normal timeline. Now, with no distractions. Lorderas's soldiers came out of the Tree, and raising it causes an array of destructive bolts of energy from the stars, decimating the forest. He gripped the sword and opened an invisible wormhole. Pulling the amalgamation through the portal. No one can see it, but the energy from the alien had took the powers of the night elves into the portal.

It almost worked. If the Emerald Dragon hadn't come in at the last second and diverted the alien back into the portal. But Lorderas's power had warded the Dragons away from him. He had managed to get to a ship and pulled himself into slipspace.

"It seems that the Scythe now belongs to Lorderas's Covenant. You were too late to stop him, but we were lucky today. With your help, that strange thing in the sky would had devoured all of our magic and made us powerless." Malfurion had told the dragons in a weirdly positive fashion.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but Lorderas's Warsword had opened an invisible gateway, linking an ancient alien race about nearly a thousand years into the future. That same creature was an combination of the Titans and the products of the Old Gods. Mixed with various other technology in that timeline." Nozdormu spoke as he immediately flew to the isles to explain how much power does Lorderas's Covenant now holds.

"That's why I heard the strange sounds. That beast didn't came from this realm, for Lorderas has desecrated our home, Tyrande herself and brought forward something that we may not handle with our strongest forces." Malfurion can now look at this whole mess. Not only did it affect the Alliance and the Night Elves, the whole of the galaxy has been introduced with a deadly new force.

Val'Sharah was almost glassed from the ships' power beams, Darnassus is crippled with diseases. Tyrande is forever cursed with the Flood's influence. The Scythe of Elune was destroyed, then reforged into the Warsword of the Dark Beyond. Which now belongs to Lorderas.

Things had became true. Ever since the Human-Covenant war had ended. Lorderas had saw the under-lying cause of the Past Covenant's failure as a result of worship to the long dead Forerunners, which they built the Halo Rings to kill off any suitable biomass to support the Flood. The Prophets worshiped it, and the rest followed. Except for Lorderas. Becoming the second individual to defy the religion of the Old Covenant. Jul'Mdama was the first in an attempt to carry on its legacy, but had failed.

If the rest of the Covenant Space Pirates can know. It would mean that Lorderas has become the most powerful Warlord of the Sangheili and can now lead his people into the New Covenant. Supported by amalgamations of the depths of space, freed from their dying religion, now having the powers to conquer all of Azeroth and destroy what's left of the former empire. Today marked his step into power.


End file.
